


Untitled

by ASadBanana



Category: Choice of Games, Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Because Toshio broke my heart, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadBanana/pseuds/ASadBanana
Summary: Short fic for the ending of book 3. (Toshio Romanced)





	Untitled

And Toshio watched the empty road ahead of him. His face contorted in pain, he allowed it for seconds. Seconds that he listened to the ronin’s footsteps echoed away and slowly dissipated, taking away everything. And seconds turned into painful minutes. Minutes that dragged him down. This monster that it overtook him. They called it ‘sadness’ and it was eating at him, choking him, confusing him.

Loving a person wasn’t wrong. Loving a person you wasn’t supposed too wasn’t wrong. But loving a person you wasn’t supposed to and gave it all, was.

Just a missing heartbeat, a wandering eyes, a weak mind and now, Toshio, received his bitter defeat, yet he couldn’t feel any regrets. He only felt sadness, pain that threatened to make him shed his tears.

Just a wrong drop of wine, drunk for all his days to come. And even when love was so closed in front of him. He couldn’t reach it.

There was no future for a ‘them’.

 

_It wasn’t like Toshio didn’t see this coming. He had watched, countless time as the ronin’s back, riding ahead of them, the light adorned that familiar frame, and Toshio could feel it. Could feel how the Sword Who Cuts The Heavens slowly slipped of his fingers and there was nothing he could do to hold him back. Toshio was desperate and powerless._

 

**Back then and now.**


End file.
